


Escape {Ravi}

by Iwanttosleep



Series: VIXX One Shots [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A sexy smol bean, Also the Voodoo Doll MV, F/M, I love Ravi so much, Inspired by Fantasy MV, Kind of a Beauty and the Beast at the end, Ravi is kind of a jerk, Then he's a smol bean, but only at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: [VIXX fanfiction] He had finally escaped her, but why was he in a house with a girl? Did she plan to torture him? And why is she so alluring?
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Original Character(s)
Series: VIXX One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765669
Kudos: 3





	Escape {Ravi}

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ravi oppa because he's so talented and an amazing rapper. This story came to me while re-watching the Fantasy MV for the gazillionth time, I hope you all like it as much as I do. If you like it pleaase comment/subscribe/give kudos/hits.

His feet moved on it's own, ignoring the pain on his legs. He stumbled a few times, but regained his footwork and ran. Trees and plants surrounded him, but he barely paid any attention to them. 

_Where am I going?_

His feet never let his thoughts catch up. His legs were beginning to burn with every stride he took. He closed his hands and picked up his pace. A thought suddenly occured to him mid-run; where are his brothers?

_My brothers aren't here with me. They must have seperated in the chaos._

He hoped they were ok, they had to be. He continued running, not knowing his destination, but he didn't care. He had to escape from her.

_That wretched woman._

How dare she imprison him in her castle-like home? Anger swirled inside him; hot and ready to burst. He shook his head briskly. He can worry about that later, he had to keep moving forward.

The plants and trees connected, to form some sort of hiding from his pursuer. It's been so long since he's seen trees and plants. Was that how they were supposed to look? All green with sticks and paper sticking out?

He reached some sort of part of the area without any trees. The light shone on the path covered in dirt. It was night time; that much he knew. He heard a rattling sound and turned to some plants covered with green paper. 

"H--h-hello?" He called out. That was his voice? It sounded so soft and broken. His voice wasn't like that.

A girl came out of the plants with green paper. She looked too innocent, with eyes the color of burnt caramel and dark black hair. She looked to be about his age; one he doesn't remmeber.

He felt something at the pit of his stomach. This girl doesn't look tainted in scars like him. He didn't know but he didn't like this girl. She didn't suffer like him. He let out a low growl as she approached.

"Are you ok? What happened to you? Why do you look so mangled?" The girl's voice was soft; a bit on the edgier side.

"D-d-don't come near me." He scambled away from the girl. To him, this girl was a threat. She might have been sent by _her._ He glarred at the girl, hoping she'd go away. She wasn't needed here.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Fantasy and Voodoo Doll MV.
> 
> Started: 5/15  
> Finished: 5/25


End file.
